civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiawatha (Civ5)
Hiawatha was a Native American leader and founder of the Iroquois Confederacy. In-Game Hiawatha is the leader of the Iroquois in Civilization V. He speaks modern Mohawk and is seen in a forest with a large rock behind him, possibly the meeting place of the tribal council. Capital: Onondaga Unique Unit: Mohawk Warrior Unique Building: Longhouse Unique Ability: The Great Warpath Voice Actor: Kanentokon Hemlock AI Traits Personality and Behavior Hiawatha will normally attempt either a scientific or diplomatic victory. Hiawatha likes to expand his empire. He also puts a heavy emphasis on religion and happiness, and will try to build many wonders. Hiawatha tends to raise a strong defensive militia, comprised primarily of infantry and ranged units. His cities will be among the best defended. Hiawatha is a very friendly leader who likes to declare friendship. In addition to being loyal, he is quite forgiving and not prone to backstabbing, though he has a strong tendency to ask his allies for help. Hiawatha will try to befriend and protect city-states, and will almost never try to conquer them. Civilopedia Entry History Hiawatha (or "Ayonwentah") is the legendary chief of the Onondaga Indians who, with the equally-legendary Chief Dekanawidah, formed the Iroquois Confederacy. Little is known about Hiawatha the man; according to Iroquois tradition he taught the people agriculture, navigation, medicine, and the arts, using his great magic to conquer all of man's supernatural and natural enemies. Hiawatha is also believed to have been a skilled orator who through his honeyed words persuaded the five tribes − Cayugas, Onondagas, Oneidas, Senecas, and Mohawks − to form the Five Nations of the Iroquois. What little the West knows about Hiawatha is usually seen through the prism of Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's remarkable epic poem, The Song of Hiawatha. Verdict of History No verdict is possible on such a legendary figure. The only thing that can be said is that however it occurred, the alliance of the Five Nations proved to be long and remarkably sturdy, even in the face of ever-increasing pressure from the advancing Europeans to the east. Whoever built that alliance certainly did an outstanding job. Lines Attacked: You evil creature! My braves will slaughter you! (Ise nesa tá:ksa! Ta diskaregette aye'tin nuá:ria!) Declares War: You are a plague upon Mother Earth. Prepare for war! The words and expressions used in this line are similar to the ones used in his Attacked line. Defeated: You have defeated us - so be it. But our spirits will never be vanquished! We shall return! Hate Hello: N/A Hate Let's Hear It 01: Speak. Hate Let's Hear It 02: I'm listening. ('Ya'sa tasudera.) Same as NeutralHearIt02, but with a slower tone. Hate Let's Hear It 03: Oh, it's you. Actually used as his HateHello line. Hate No 01: You cannot be serious! ('Ya'ne dayenenas.) Hate No 02: That's unacceptable. Hate Yes 01: Very well. (Fá:gi'wahi.) Same as NeutralYes01, but with an angrier tone. Hate Yes 02: I suppose I must. Intro: Greetings, Stranger. I am Hiawatha, speaker for the Iroquois. We seek peace with all but we do not shrink from war. (Skana'gá:. Í:naya Hiá:wà:'tha kiehandese. Ne'de yò:ngwe te nuyá:n, nero dinohsun.) Neutral Hello: Good day. Neutral Let's Hear It 01: Yes? ('Aw?) Neutral Let's Hear It 02: I'm listening. ('Ya'sa tasudera.) Neutral No 01: No. ('Ya.) Neutral No 02: Certainly not. Neutral Yes 01: Very well. (Fá:gi'wahi.) Neutral Yes 02: Alright. Peaceful: I thank you for your mercy. I pray that we can now be friends. Request: Does this trade work for you, my friend? Intro Greetings noble Hiawatha, leader of the mighty Iroquois nations! Long have your people lived near the great and holy lake Ontario in the land that has come to be known as New York state in North America. In the mists of antiquity, the five peoples, Seneca, Onondaga, Mohawks, Cayugas, and Oneida united into one nation, the Haudenosaunee, the Iroquois. With no written language, the wise men of your nation created the great law of peace, the model for many constitutions including that of the United States. For many years, your people battled great enemies the Huron and the French and the English invaders. Though outnumbered and facing weapons far more advanced than the ones your warriors wielded, the Iroquois survived and prospered until they were finally overwhelmed by the mighty armies of the new United States. Oh noble Hiawatha, listen to the cries of your people! They call out to you to lead them in peace and war, to rebuild the great longhouse and unite the tribes once again. Will you accept this challenge, great leader? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Gallery File:220px-Hiawatha - Eakins.jpg|Hiawatha, by Thomas Eakins File:Hiawatha Bust.jpg|Marble bust of Hiawatha, crafted by Edmonia Lewis Category:Native American Category:Leaders (Civ5) Category:Iroquois